moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toast With The Most
Hi Please don't add info that isn't confirmed, such as what you did to the Sassafras page. 17:53, April 18, 2013 (UTC What did I add that was unconfirmed? He isn't the one with the yellow glove, it was someone else. Hi! Thank you for the message Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy Hi toasty please go on chat :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png Come at me bro! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png 20:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Toast, I've only met you a few times, but you're really awesome! Thanks for the lovely messages! You're very nice and kind! What's your name on Moshi, I'll save you a space! Thanks for recognising me! ;) REALROSS (talk) 16:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC)REALROSS Chat :3 Come on, please! :D [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 19:58, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye :( Good bye http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png Come at me bro! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png 19:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Congrats Well done! You became a Chat Mod! I knew you could! Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 17:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey, I saw your message on Sadie's talk. Chat Moderator | Toast With The Most |Talk to me! Hope you like it! Rollback | KatsumaKool |Talk to me! 06:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi look at my sig Raffleshq.Moshiboy7 | Talk | Blog Posts . (talk) 13:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can You Please Make me a Sig? xX GraceXx Raffleshq.Moshiboy7 | Talk | Blog Posts . (talk) 11:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply I don't think he's going to reply anytime soon. However, I could always answer you question if you need to, I have adopted a few Wikis. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Pie! :D Moshipenguin91 (talk) 16:55, June 22, 2013 (UTC)Cookie Derp Gmail Hey Toasty! Its HWH here, just when you have a chance, please check GMail. I sent you something and am requesting some quick info. Thanks, Hey Welcome Home! (talk) 23:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Hey Welcome Home! Chat Why are you awayy? Im lonleyy Hey it Madison 2 4 1 Signature Hey Toast, I found a cool picture of Toasty and added it to your sig. (I made a new page, it's here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toast_With_The_Most/Sig_v2) Here's the signature, .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 19:06, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello! :D If you are on, could you please come to my wiki? I need to talk to you! :) Hello I am just busy so I can't edit much. 02:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Do you want to see me on Moshi MM Wiki chat? - 1357 Edits Hey http://rawrsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia . Carwyn • Talk • Blog Posts . 18:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat I'll go on chat. I'm on now! . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 19:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) - 1613 Edits Re:Camp Thanks for notifying me! But since we don't have chat it doesn't matter as much. But thanks anyway! Also you didn't need to notify Yolka, as he has no rights in this wiki. Thanks! .Sadie | Talk | Blog Posts | . 00:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sure. Thanks for telling me and the other Admins. Have fun, Camp Have a nice time and see you in a week! • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 10:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D http://rawrsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 13:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Have fun at camp! I never been camping before so I hope you tell me everything you did there! (When chat is on :P) ' Clumsyme22'' Talk 08:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) OMG IM SO HAPPY OMG I'm so happy you are back! You missed so much! Come chat with me! http://moshimonstersmm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Welcome Back! I found out you're back because you left a message on Sadiee's talk but not mine :p • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'''Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 16:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply But 5 seconds do you mean 10 minutes? xP Anyways, go on my wiki's chat :'D • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 16:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am on the computer at my Grandma's. Are you still on? :D Hey I'm on chat, please come on :) [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] 22:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chicago Hi Toasty! Have a nice time at Chicago. I will miss you :( Happy Holidays! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 15:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) - 2,047 Edits Hi Hi Toasty, I know you are in Chicago right now, but I have got the best news in the world for you! Toasty is now released! Here is her seed combo and bio: Happy Monstering on your Holidays! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 08:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) - 2,187 Edits Re:Thanks/No Problem No problem. Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 14:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) - 2,189 Edits Party '''| 18:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) hi toast with the most did you know or now that i'm the dumbest user every thing i'm going to write will be deleted :*( i wrote the one on top of me and how do you make signatures Milky Wonka toast with the most i need to talk with you go to milky chonca i is serious please come Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D I have to show you something, can you please come on chat? :D Im Innocent http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/7/73/Screen_Shot_2013-09-21_at_9.42.22_AM.png New Wiki When u have a chance, come to: http://jamesthetrainlover.wikia.com/wiki/User:James_the_Train_Lover Make a page, then leave me a talk message and ill make u admin. im doing it for friends :) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 02:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool pic ^ Happy Monstering! Top 10 editors! http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/Top_10_Editors_-_October_2013 You're 9th! Congratz! Rossco! - My Talk! - HE JUST BANNED ME TOAST IS HORRID BAD AND CHEEKY I miss cchat Patty908 (talk) 21:12, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Like my new Profile? Yes. Hello, my dear friend. Do you like my new profile? =)) ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/8/8f/Free_Avatar_Red_Maple_Leaf_by_Kiki_Myaki.gif 14:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi!!! Please make me a sig with these moshlings: Pip 6.PNG PeekabootheOakey-DokeyHokey-Pokey print.png A meesage from Blinki Crazy. Hi Hi Toast! Add some butter on it plez Chat? Hi! Im not chatting for thanksgiving! HF 19:57, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Help please my sig isn't working and i forgot how to put photos on my sig please help me your one of my fave B.W.U.F.F's (Best Wiki User Friend Forever) please help me :*(. pictures i really want a Marcel and Hoolio picture Marcel on the left and Hoolio on the right ( I'm sorry Toast that you're demoted, all chat mods are demoted because of the fights on chat. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/6/6a/Snowman_.gif 17:47, November 29, 2013 (UTC) X( All CM's have been demoted ;( Sorry... Hi Toast! I have recently read Abce's blog about the chat fights. I am away for one more day as of the day I write this, but will have access to a computer soon. I an sincerely sorry to hear and see you have been demoted. I have started to attempt to help you, though I am not sure what I can do. I have told Abce to keep you, Carwyn, Sadie, and Sef bit found out that the bcrats still have rights. You can make it through this, and will most likely get your rights back soon. Best of luck, Congrats! Congrats on becoming an Admin :) ' [[User:Supersonicd1022| ]] |''' My Blog Congrats Are you a Admin? PAWSOME!!! Thats really Pawsome. Your so lucky! Congratulations Well done, Toast. ''' |''' '''| 18:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) its gone your image in the rainbow socket its not their anymore!?!? Have A nice day Have a holly jolly christmas and a new year .Moshlingcatcher50 | Talk | Blog Posts | . 15:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Request for Delete Can you delete these images I uploaded? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig22.gif http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig.gif Luke Talk Page 23:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Beyond ridiculous! Hey Toast, THE REAL EGGS has been acting up again, messing with galleries mainly, puting them in the middle of pages, and creating Mum - a fake Moshling page, now delted. So, what we said on chat about him/her. Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' Ross is Blocked Hi Sef, Ross got blocked from the Wiki by Carwyn, I thought and he thought you would be the best mod/admin to talk too. Can you please have a conversation with Carwyn in PM or something? About unblocking Ross. He is unfortuneatly been banned forever. (Sorry this is wrote sooo quick) PLEASE UNBLOCK HIM! Here is a little message from Ross. Hi Admin, (Sent to all) Carwyn has blocked me again. Could you kindly unblock me as Carwyn was doing it simply as he hated me and "everyone else hates me" apparently, I have followed the rules, and haven't done anything wrong. It would be much appreciated, thanks. And Toast aswell. See please unblock him. OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | My Essay! Hey Toast, I was like talking to you about my essay, then I felt like going on my piano and then I came back and you were gone. xP. Can you come back on chat, because I really need some inspiration and ideas from you, seysta! Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:51, February 2, 2014 (UTC) UOTM Ha I Toastniss Everdeen. I know I haven't come on chat in a while but I have been caught up with school and stuff. I have over 1,000 edits and I would like to ask you if I could be on the U OTM For March 2014. Thank You [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 01:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: UOTM OMG THANK YOU!!! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 01:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Medal Of Honour (MOH) Awarded! Hello fellow Peer. I have contacted you to let you know that you have achieved a MOH! You got this MOH for Making a Page. I'm very proud and you should keep up the great effort! (I'm sorry if you have no idea what we are blabbering about, scroll down.) Mariojoe11 | Talk | | I need to speak with you. Toast, I appreciate you have had to give me a three day ban, I personally see you are trying to give me a chance to calm down, but this chance is not needed. Could you please come along and talk to me here: http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat as there are a few issues I need to talk to you about, thank you. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:23, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Come back please :) Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Toast Look here: User_talk:Katsuma8 (laughing emoji x10) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) MOSHI MONSTERS SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shakes butt). HELLO, WELCOME TO THE WORST GAME EVER FOR CHILDREN, MOSHI MONSTERS. SUCK IT! I KILLED BIG BAD BILL OMG Hey Toast, I accidently killed the Big Bad Bill page please can you it, thanks ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:25, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Seeing as you're Toast With The Most awesome admin tools, can you Level 1 Trophy for me? Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ^^You see what I did there^^ XD Hey Toast, Luke was changing the names of some of the mission pages, so I had to rename and delete etc, anyways straight to the point, can you undelete this please, Season 2 Mission 2: Sandy Drain Shenanigans Thanks hotstuff ;3 (Hot bread xD) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Wurrdd Hayy mah toost Need to speak with you on chat, coz yu ar a gud friend and bred and ;all that. Peace out McChicken Nugget ;3 PS- you might want to delete the stuff that User:Titanium_Ninja left ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 16:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC)